Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious
Lakhesh Nyx Seniorous (ラキシュ・二クス・セニオリス, ''Rakishu Nikusu Seniorisu) ''is one of the many young fairies who live in the Fairy Warehouse. She was initially a supporting character in Suka Suka, but became one of the main characters in Suka Moka. Background Lakhesh is one of the many young fairies that live in the warehouse. She is shown to be close friends with the 3 other young fairies, Tiat Siba Ignareo, Collon Rin Purgatorio and Pannibal Nox Katena. She is also the reincarnation of Elba Affa Mūrusmarea. Birth Lakhesh Nyx Seniorous was born inside of a forest with a village next to it. As a baby, Lakhesh met a child who had snuck off to play in the forest, even though they had been told not to. The two immediately became friends and played together a lot. 3 days later, a group of kids snuck into the forest and came across Lakhesh. Panicking and thinking that she was a ghost, the kids ran back to their parents and told them about Lakhesh. Getting mad, the parents went into the forest with the intention of hurting Lakhesh.However, Lakhesh's friend stuck up for her and protected her, causing the adults to stop. This event left a lasting impression on Lakhesh, though she doesn't remember the friend anymore. In the end, the parents ended up alerting the Guardian Wings Military who came and retrieved Lakhesh. The military then took Lakhesh to the Fairy Warehouse, where she met Tiat, Collon and Pannibal and became friends with them. Becoming A Fairy Soldier In 438, after Chtholly's deathSuka Suka Volume 5, Lakhesh experienced the Harbinger dream and was taken to the city of Corna di Luce on Island 11, to have her body tuned. On 30/3/438, Lakhesh was confirmed to be compatible with the Dug Weapon, Seniorious and got assigned to it because of her impressive natural abilities. Due to the sudden appearance of the Aurora, Piercing and Penetrating Second Beast and later on Chanteur, Lamenting First Beast on the 11th island, Lakhesh Nyx Seniorious, along with Tiat, Rhantolq and Ithea were dispatched to combat them. During the battle Lakhesh was the one who dealt the finishing blow to the Chanteuse, impaling it on Seniorious. The twist, however, is that Chanteur's true identity was Willem Kmetsch who had turned into a half beast while he was on the surfaceSuka Suka Volume 4. He had been brought up to the skies by the Elpis Mercantile Federation, the same organization that later released the Second upon the 11th island, however, managed to get away from them. He was the "First Beast" that the fairies fought in the battle of Corna di Luce, and sadly, due to him being on the verge of turning into a complete beast, Willem took Seniorious and activated it then ended his own life. 5 Years Later / Meeting Feodor Jessman 5 years after the Battle of Corna di Luce, Lakhesh has grown up into a full grown Fairy Soldier alongside Tiat, Pannibal and Collon. After completing basic training on Sky Island 11, Lakhesh and the others are assigned by Officer Limeskin to go to Sky Island 38 where they will link up with Division 5 and join their operation against the Eleventh Beast, Croyance. However, Lakhesh then becomes heart-brokened to hear that the higher-ups have ordered Tiat, Pannibal and Collon to open their Fairy Gates during the operation in order to gather data on the Beast. Though, Limeskin ordered them to fight bravely enough to change the higher-ups' minds, Lakhesh is doubtful, but is determined to change their minds. On Sky Island 38, Tiat runs off leaving Lakhesh and the others to go to the squad division chief and cover for her. While there, they are introduced to Feodor Jessman who has been officially appointed as their supervisor. Over the course of her time with Division 5, Lakhesh chooses to help out in the mess hall during her spare time, where she becomes popular with some of the soldiers and most of the cooking staff, despite being a 'Disfeatured.' On one occasion, Collon attacks Feodor in the barracks in the hopes of sparing with him, causing Lakhesh to intervene and diffuse the situation. During this exchange, she reveals to Feodor about Willem Kmetsch, their former caretaker and begins to see a likeness between them. As more time passes, Lakhesh reveals more to Feodor about Willem. Mental Disintegration / Death During the battle againt Mornēn/Vincra, Lakhesh's mind becomes partially taken over by the spirit of Elba Affa Mūrusmarea, the fairy she's the reincarnation of, after using Fairy Gate to try and destroy it. She fails to do so, and after Vincra tries to possess her, Lakhesh uses Ignareo to kill herself in order to kill the beast. Elba currently lives in her body. Appearance Lakhesh was born with short blonde hair and orange-brown eyes. During Suka Suka, she wears a brown dress with a orange and white striped T-shirt beneath it. In Suka Moka, Lakhesh has grown out her hair out a bit, but keeps it in the same style. She wears a greyer version of the Guardian Wings uniform with a long grey skirt. While Lakhesh's body is possessed by Elba, Lakhesh wears various disguises, including a revealing red dress in order to get into a party. Personality Lakhesh is a shy, quiet girl. She is rather conscientious of others and is rather careful and timid, often apologizing to others for her "wrongful" actions. She loves cooking and looking at the latest kitchen appliances, often wishing that she had those devices back at the Fairy WarehouseSuka Moka Volume 1, Chapter 2, Part 3.. She is the most mature of the younger fairies and is very perceptive of others as she is aware that Chtholly and Nygglatho both have feelings for Willem, and that Tiat was developing feelings for Feodor Jessman. She sees Willem as a loving father figure and Chtholly as a big sister. Weapon Lakhesh's Dug Weapon is the Seniorious that Chtholly once wielded. Using it, Lakhesh can fight on par with the Seventeen Beasts, however, she has yet to master the sword as she is unaware of how to use Seniorious' curse. Abilities Enhanced Speed And Strength Lakhesh has the ability to manipulate her Venenum to increase her speed and power. Wing Generation By manipulating her Venenum, Lakhesh can spurt wings from her back. She is capable of flying at high heights and can move fast through the air. Fairy Gate As with all Leprechauns, Lakhesh has the ability to open the 'Fairy Gate.' It is an attack that unleashes the full power of a Leprechaun, however, it takes the fairy's life as its price. Swordsmanship Having been trained by Willem, Lakhesh develops expert swordsmanship skills. She is able to fight on par with Willem who was fighting at full strength, despite having a beast's body at the time. Trivia * Lakhesh is the second Leprechaun to have her personality overwritten by a previous life, with Ithea being the first. * She is also the second Leprechaun to leave a body behind after her death. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fairy Warehouse Category:Female Characters Category:Leprechauns Category:Suka Suka Characters Category:Suka Moka Characters Category:Deceased Characters